


Blue vs Yellow

by MissE



Series: Those Demon Simpsons [3]
Category: Angel: the Series, The Simpsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria's turn to meet the Simpsons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue vs Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Ange: the Series, or The Simpsons

I am Illyria, God-King of the Primordium. I am strong, eternal; I am an Old One.

I ruled this land from my temple until I was murdered by my rivals, and I was returned by my High Priest, my Qwa Ha Xahn. I took over the body of a human, of filth, and was later stripped of much of my power, but I was still strong. I fought the Senior Partners, and we won, even if my realm was consigned to Hell. I lost my humanity, and got it back when the Senior Partners decided to rewind time and pull Los Angeles out of Hell.

I am an Old One, I am strong, I am eternal.

Now, if only someone would tell me what 'ay caramba' meant, and could give me a reason to slay these yellow-skinned, four-fingered vermin.


End file.
